Granny Wen
Granny Wen was the grandmother of Wen Qing, Wen Ning, and Wen Yuan. Appearance Granny Wen was an elderly woman with a stooping figure and sparse, white hair. She often required a wooden walking stick to move about. Novel, Chapter 72 Personality After the fall of the Qishan Wen Sect, Granny Wen was initially frightened of important figures in the cultivation world, including Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 75 She seemed to be hardworking and self-sacrificing, as Wen Qing chastised her for insisting on preparing a meal to celebrate Wen Ning's revival despite her painful knees. Novel, Chapter 75 History Aftermath of the Sunshot Campaign Granny Wen was one of the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect under Wen Qing's branch. She and her grandson Wen Yuan were imprisoned at Qiongqi Path, along with the rest of their family. When Wei Wuxian accompanied Wen Qing to rescue them, he saw Granny Wen forced to carry a flag too large for her back and forth across the road, a humiliation her tormenters labeled "self-reflection." Novel, Chapter 72 She was one of the fifty or so Novel, Chapter 74 cultivators rescued by Wei Wuxian and brought to live on the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 72 Only after Wen Ning's revival as a sentient Fierce Corpse did Granny begin to lose her fear of Wei Wuxian, even helping cook dinner for a celebration. Novel, Chapter 75 With the exceptions of Wen Qing, Wen Ning, and Wen Yuan, all the Wen remnants were killed during the First Siege of the Burial Mounds and tossed into the Blood Pool inside the Demon-Slaughtering Cave. Granny Wen was implied to have had a portion of her skull crushed. Novel, Chapter 82 Blood Corpse At the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Wei Wuxian prepared to endanger himself to help the rest of the cultivators escape the onslaught of corpses controlled by the Stygian Tiger Seal. Wen Yuan – now Lan Sizhui – joined him, along with Wen Ning and Lan Wangji. As a result, the fifty corpses of the Wen remnants arose to join the fight to save the last members of their family. Novel, Chapter 82 Granny Wen tottered over to Lan Sizhui, recognizing him as her grandson and reaching out to stroke his face. She then savagely attacked the fierce corpses endangering him. When the fight was over, she and the rest of the remnants returned Lan Wangji's saluted before collapsing into crimson ash. Novel, Chapter 82 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Wen Qing's branch lived on Dafan Mountain. Granny Wen greeted Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, and Nie Huaisang on their arrival to the village, only to fall victim to the soul-stealing Goddess Statue that night. She and the other villagers attempted to kill the three, but were lured away by Wen Qing. Web Series, Episode 8 After Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji killed the Qishan Wen Sect's Dire Owl to free the villagers, Granny Wen visited the graves of her family members and wept bitterly that she had nearly hurt her granddaughter. Web Series, Episode 9 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Qishan Wen Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased